


Fancomic: I said I was sorry

by molamola_K



Category: Thorne
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom seeks Phil's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: I said I was sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

제목이랑 줄거리 요약으로 머리에 쥐날 것 같다.  
어차피 내용이 한국어니 영어로 쓸 필요까진 없겠지만,  
다른 언어들을 포용한다고 해도 영어가 기본 언어인 사이트라고 생각해서 영어로 쓰려고 노력 중.  
틀린 영어 지적은 언제나 달게 받고 있습니다. 틀린 한국어 지적도.. 나 모국어도 잘 못한다.

드라마 쏜은 필이 엄청 취향의 캐릭터라 한참 좋아했었다.  
다음 시즌이 언젠가는 나오길 바랬는데 물 건너간 듯.


End file.
